


Температура

by sphburd



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphburd/pseuds/sphburd
Summary: У Артема температура и больное горло, он плохо спит и не может тренироваться. И все бы ничего, но пришлось лететь в Сочи и выходить играть.— А что ты здесь делаешь?— Тебя, дурака, лечить приехал.
Relationships: Igor Akinfeev/Artem Dzyuba
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Температура

**Author's Note:**

> Речь идет о матче Сочи-Зенит 21.07.2019.  
> Я была так возмущена тем, что больного Артема опять выпустили на поле, что решила написать вот это. Слишком хотелось откомфортить.

В тишине квартиры раздается лишь мерное тиканье часов из Икеи. Плотные шторы закрыты, чтобы солнце не светило в глаза. Голова гудит. У него явно температура, но подняться и снова пить таблетки нет никаких сил. Кристина с детьми уехали на юг, но так даже лучше - еще не хватало мальчишек заразить.

Он уже несколько дней в таком состоянии: почти не тренируется, плохо спит. Медики давали ему жаропонижающее, и стало действительно лучше, но вчера пришлось выйти на поле отбегать свои полчаса, и все, похоже, началось заново. Знал ведь, что нужно отлежаться, но разве он может отказать?

Артем слышит, как в замке поворачивается ключ, но мысли в голове совсем вялые, тянутся как желе; и он не успевает ни вспомнить, у кого вообще есть ключи, ни подумать о грабителях, как в дверном проеме появляется темная фигура, бросающая сумку на пол и быстро к нему приближающаяся.

Игорь. Его вечно холодная ладонь ложится на лоб, а Артем будто в замедленной съемке наблюдает, как хмурятся густые брови, и Акинфеев качает головой, шепча под нос что-то матное.

— Игореш?

— Я, я.

— А что ты здесь делаешь? - горло будто горит, и каждое слово дается ему с большим трудом.

— Тебя, дурака, лечить приехал.

— Но ты же...

— Тем, помолчи, а?

Он послушно замолкает, но все же издает недовольный стон, когда вратарь убирает руку и выходит из комнаты. Время течет не как обычно, а как-то странно-тягуче, и три минуты воспринимаются не то как три секунды, не то как три часа - Артем правда не понимает. Чувствует лишь, как ему под язык засовывают принесенный из аптечки градусник, и слышит тихое:

— Лежи спокойно...

Чужие пальцы перебирают мокрые от пота волосы, заглаживая челку назад, и водят нежно по щеке, пока не раздается частый писк прибора, оповещающий о повышенной температуре.

— Господи, Тем, ну вот зачем... - Игорь выдыхает устало, не заканчивая мысль. - Я сбегаю в аптеку, ладно?

— Угу, - ощущает прикосновение холодных губ ко лбу и кончику носа, а затем лишь то, как медленно проваливается в болезненную дрему. Рядом с Игорем он чувствует себя в безопасности, и это настолько въелось в подкорку мозга, что организм сам позволяет мужчине наконец расслабиться после всего пережитого за последние дни.

* * *

Он пробуждается от тихого шепота. Его зовет по имени такой родной и любимый голос, и хочется кричать радостно от осознания того, что все это не было сном, и Игорь действительно здесь, в Питере, у него дома. Что он прилетел ради Артема, бросив все свои дела и планы.

— Тем... Тем, давай таблетки выпьешь?

Дзюба, если честно, согласен сделать все, что попросит его Игорь. Особенно когда тот произносит это с такой нежностью в голосе. Он приподнимается на локтях, садясь в постели, и покорно принимает из его рук какую-то таблетку, запивая горячим чаем.

— Пей давай до дна.

— Больно...

— Пей, говорю, у тебя обезвоживание же будет. Нечего было на поле недолеченным выходить.

— Я не хотел...

Вратарь лишь вздыхает обреченно, попутно открывая пачки с лекарствами:

— Я знаю.

Артем сейчас ненавидит все, кроме Игоря, и особенно это чувство, когда горячая жидкость стекает по будто обожженному горлу, и ему больно сделать даже глоток. Хочется плакать от этой боли, от несправедливости, от того, что большинству людей, которые называют себя его друзьями, на самом деле, на него плевать.

— Открой рот.

Акинфеев пшикает ему прямо в горло какой-то едкой жидкостью, отчего Артем морщится, но вроде становится не так больно.

— Так лучше?

— Угу.

— Хорошо. Давай тебя переоденем еще, а то совсем ведь мокрый...

Он роется в комоде, доставая чистую футболку и нижнее белье, пока Артем медленно стягивает одежду, делая паузу после каждого движения. Потом относит все в ванную, ориентируясь в квартире как у себя дома, по пути смачивая какую-то тряпку ледяной водой. Накрывает больного мужчину одеялом, несмотря на все заверения, что тому жарко, и прикладывает ее ко лбу, садясь рядом.

— Ну все, а теперь спи давай.

— Ты же не уйдешь?

— Никуда не уйду, - за эту мягкую улыбку Артем готов не то что горы свернуть, он готов убить любого, мир уничтожить и в космос улететь, если его Игорю станет от этого лучше.

Вратарь залезает на постель, ложится рядом и крепко берет его ладонь в свою, переплетая пальцы.

— Спи. Я буду здесь, когда ты вернешься.

* * *

Он действительно здесь.

Артем просыпается спустя несколько часов, лежа на чужом плече и прижимаясь всем телом к Игорю, все еще сжимая его руку в своей. В голове прояснилось, хотя разбитость и слабость все равно ощущаются; и, приподнимаясь, нападающий тут же падает головой назад: сил на что-либо нет совсем.

— Ну как ты?

Он лишь мычит ему в плечо, слыша в ответ тихий смех, который так любит.

— Я еду заказал.

Мычание повторяется.

— Я знаю, что нет аппетита, но есть все равно ведь надо, м, Тем?

— Угу.

— Возьми пока эту таблетку рассоси, она от горла. Нос не заложен?

— Нет.

— Это хорошо. Хотя все равно, скорее всего, заложит, так что я тебе там купил все нужное, потом посмотришь.

— Спасибо.

— Да не за что, - Игорь пожимает плечами, снова целуя его в лоб. - Температура спала вроде, лучше себя чувствуешь?

— Лучше…

— Вот и отлично, несчастный ты мой. А, кстати! У меня для тебя кое-что есть, - он направляется к брошенному на пол рюкзаку, и Артем стонет недовольно, лишившись такого родного тепла.

— Смотри. Это Даня тебе нарисовал. Сказал, чтобы ты выздоравливал, - Акинфеев подает ему листок, снова забираясь на кровать и попутно поправляя на мужчине одеяло.

Артем смотрит на лист бумаги с человечком в синем, прикладывающим руки к голове, и рядом стоящим вратарем с мячом в руках и цифрой «35» и чувствует, как глаза сами наполняются слезами, а в груди будто образуется комок из чувств, которые трудно удержать в себе. Он тянется к Игорю, утыкаясь ему в плечо и позволяя слезам упасть из глаз, зная, что мужчина никогда не осудит.

— Я так люблю тебя, - слышится приглушенное бормотание.

Он чувствует, как Игорь целует его в макушку, поглаживая нежно по спине.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Тем.

**Author's Note:**

> Кто нашел отсылку к одной прекрасной компьютерной игре - вся моя любовь вам!


End file.
